


Banking On You

by salamandelbrot



Category: NXT
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Mind Games, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha knows her girl will never win the big one, but that doesn't mean Becky can't help. She'll help plenty, even if she doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banking On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Happy RarePairs! :D

Sasha caught her in the locker room, alone. She crept up behind her and grabbed her hips. "Guess who?" 

Becky laughed and wriggled in protest when Sasha kissed her neck. "No fair teasing when I've got a match." 

A title match against Charlotte, no less. It should really have been Sasha's, to be honest, but she could support her girl on her special day. Besides, the next shot at Charlotte was hers. 

"Aw, Bex, we got time." She walked her fingers along the waistband of Becky's gear, towards her zipper. "For luck." 

Just the way Becky was breathing told her what the answer would be. She bent forwards, gripping the edge of the bench, and Sasha slid her pants down around her thighs. She took a moment to admire how cute Becky's ass looked in her underwear before stripping that down too. Her girl's lips were already wet and shining. Sasha blew a puff of air and watched her squirm. 

"Hurry," groaned Becky, "Sasha, please." 

"Don't worry," she said lightly, spreading Becky's lips with two fingers and leaning forward to kiss Becky's pussy. She drew back and licked her lips when Becky tried to lean into it. Her finges still held Becky open and exposed and watched her twitch and clench in the cool air of the locker room. She was the one in charge of the pace, Becky could just strap herself in and enjoy the ride. 

Once she was mostly still, Sasha leaned forward to kiss her again, and this time she made it French. She took it slow, tracing her tongue around, probing inside, gliding gently up and down her slit. Becky was so hot for her she was shaking and Sasha loved every second of it. 

She savored the taste and feel of Becky on her tongue. The Boss knew how to enjoy the finer things in life and, no denying, Bex was one of them. Of course, lingering over the soft folds of her lips like a decadent dessert, time ran short on them. 

Becky groaned in frustration when her phone began to blare Theee Minute Warning's theme song. That was cute, Sasha thought, pulling back and licking her lips, Becky was always so cute. "Oh, God." 

"Oh, well." Sasha watched her struggle back into her pants with amusement. Poor Bex. "How about I finish you off when you win, _champ_?" 

More than mollified, Becky grinned from ear to ear and winked at her on her way out the door. She wouldn't win, Sasha knew, not against Charlotte. She just said it to be nice. And she'd finish her girl off anyways. Becky was the kind of girlfriend where, when her birthday was coming up, you found yourself googling "DIY steam powered fucking machine." It was hard to resist doing things for her. 

But the one to take down Flair - the only one who could - was The Boss. That was just being realistic. And, in the meantime, what they needed was a little psychological edge. 

It wasn't hard to find an unoccupied back room with a moniter she could watch on. Becky was on her way to the ring, flushed and glistening with sweat already. Sasha thought she could see just a tiny tremble in her thighs as she walked. Poor Bex. 

While she warmed up in the ring - trying to get her head in the game, Sasha thought - the so-called champ made her entrance. Charlotte was too caught up in herself to notice a damn thing about Becky until she was standing across the damn ring from her. Typical. But Sasha saw the moment she smelled the scent of sex in the air, looking at Becky in shocked disbelief. 

"Oh, believe it," she lauged, flicking her hair out of her face with easy panache. "I got your Enforcer coming to the ring with my lipstick running down her thighs." 

She watched the first collar-and-elbow tie-up with interest. Charlotte had the height advantage, even over Becky, but Sasha thought she looked a little rattled. Of course, Becky was off her game too and she missed the chance to capitalize. They struggled in the hold, Charlotte driving Becky steadily back until they hit the ropes. Charlotte broke the same way she did anything, dirty as hell, and booted Becky in the gut. 

What Becky should have done was roll right out of the ring and stay there for a solid seven or eight to get her wind back. That would have been the smart move. Instead, still doubled over and gasping, she tried to surge forward to shoulder tackle Charlotte in the midsection. A knee to her jaw stood her up and sent her reeling. 

Charlotte whipped her across the ring and scooped her up on the rebound for a big slam. Sasha watched her face when she put her hands on Becky. She liked to think she could see just a little shine on the arm braced between Becky's legs. Certainly she wasn't just imagining the little tremble in Charlotte's arms as she planted Becky on the mat. 

Glancing around to make sure she was still alone, Sasha slid a hand down her shorts. Charlotte dropped down, straddling Becky and unleashing a flurry of punches. Sasha knew from experience she had a hell of a right but it was still pure arrogance when she hooked Becky's leg and tried for a pin. This early, she was lucky to even get two. She wouldn't have had that, in Sasha's opinion, if Bex hadn't been just a little distracted, what with her ex laying between her legs. 

Frustrated, Charlotte sprung to her feet with Becky's ankle still in hand. She stepped over on her way to a Figure Eight and Becky caught her, folded her into a small package for a two count of her own. It was close, closer than it should have been. Charlotte had better get her head in the game. Sasha would do what she had to do, but she'd rather take the belt off her than Bex. 

Becky made it to her feet first and yanked Charlotte into the corner, throwing big elbows. She sprinted to the opposite corner and, with a shout that made Sasha shiver, charged in for a big spash with a full head of steam. 

Charlotte was starting to slump to Becky dragged her back up again and hopped to the second rope, trying for one of those big springboard kicks of hers. But Charlotte ducked, catching her thigh and lifting. Becky fell to her back, twisting and kicking, trying to find a position to sweep with her free leg, but it was no use. Charlotte set her ankle on the ropes and dropped down on it. Becky screamed. 

As Charlotte set up for a repeat performance, Sasha wondered if it she felt a little something extra, driving Becky's shin bone between her legs when she was already hot. Probably, she decided, stroking herself faster, Charlotte probably had her hips angled just right to take it on the clit. Part of Sasha hoped she'd keep diddling herself that way, bouncing on Becky's leg until everyone in attendance saw what Sasha saw. It wasn't like Charlotte would really break it, Sasha amended, even if she didn't stop when she was DQ'd, she'd probably come first. 

But she only went for two more, stopping before the five count even though it wouldn't have lost her the belt. She was probably scared of the stips Sasha'd demand if she got herself DQ'd in a title match, and she was right to be. Becky struggled as Charlotte dragged her to the center of the ring by her injured ankle. This time, Charlotte was smart. She delivered a kick to Becky's thigh loud enough to make Sasha wince, then followed it up with stomps to the midsection. Solar plexus, short ribs, Becky was wide-eyed and wheezing in pain as Charlotte smoothly stepped over to grab her other leg and lock in a Figure Four. There would be a lot of bruises for The Boss to kiss better tonight. 

Becky twisted in the hold, trying to flip them over, stretching her arms over her head to reach for the ropes, clawing at the mat in her attempts to drag herself closer. Sasha panted, God, Bex was so tough, so brave. She'd gotten so close, but Charlotte was going to beat her, just like she always did when the belt was on the line. And when Bex came home, Sasha was going to take care of her and tell her how good she did and how proud Sasha was and how, next week, she was going to get Charlotte back and win the big one for _them._

She came watching her girl tap out.


End file.
